Sweet Dreams
by chibitenshi2
Summary: In this fic, Omi and Nagi are in love and have been meeting secretly for quite some time when Weiss and Schwarz go on a joint mission in Europe. Schuldich, who already had previous suspicions of their relationship, finds proof and takes matters into his o
1. sweet dreams

  
Sweet Dreams: Part I  
  
... denotes thought  
  
Beads of thick sweat dripped and pooled all over the small brunette's   
body. He shook fiercely with anger. The soft grayish eyes were now, cold   
black pools of hatred. He stealthly stalked the man who was hurting his   
life. His love. His Omi. Even as he thought of his name, his breath-taking   
blue eyes, his smile, the way he looked every morning when he woke up, his   
face softened. He had to stop that evil demon from harming his angel. His   
best friend. His lover.   
As he approached Schuldich, it all hit him. Everything. From that   
fateful day he had met Schu, to the day that Schuldich had first kissed   
Nagi. And Nagi had actually been foolish enough to believe that Schuldich   
Loved him and cared for him. Well, that hadn't lasted long. soon after, he   
had begun telling him he was infirior and would constantly resort to Nagi   
whenever Crawford and turned Schu down, which happened almost daily. Nagi   
couldn't stand the thought of anyone else, especially, Omi suffering the   
way he had. Omi had done nothing to deserve this. He was normal, like   
everyone else. No one had any reason to harm his beautiful angel.   
Nagi couldn't allow anything to distract him. His memories were not   
significant right now. He had to concentrate. Nothing could keep him from   
saving Omi. Even if he died, as long as Omi did not have to suffer all his   
life, Nagi would feel he had succeded. He was close enough to hear Omi's   
screams. His eyes were red and his face was tear stained, bloody and   
bruised. He had a black eye and his right cheek had been cut with a shard   
of glass that had been nearby. There was still a small piece of it left in   
the open wound. Schuldich's hatred had gone overboard. He could never take   
away his Omi- kun. Omi was the one thing Nagi truly had.   
Omi screamed Nagi's name as Schuldich pulled the last remains of Omi's   
clothing off and began forcing himself on him. He screamed for Nagi again   
and again not knowing just how close he was. Omi's screams and cries of   
sheer agony sliced their way throug the icy night air, mingling with the   
Schu's laughs and moans of pleasure. That bastard was actually enjoying   
this. Could he even feel the beautiful boy's spirit being torn apart, his   
innocence stolen from him in an instant. Nagi realized, that must have   
been exactally what his first itme with Schuldich would have looked like,   
had there been any witnesses. Nagi knew, even if he did save Omi now, he   
would always feel violated and be afraid. He, like Nagi himself, would   
feel like he was just a cheap whore- even more than he already did. Nagi   
hated Schu even more for that.   
Then Nagi lost all control. Screaming aganozingly, he ran straight at   
the German forgetting his powers. Screw telekenesis, he wanted to tear   
this man apart with his own hands. Schuldich, now noticing Nagi for the   
first time, pulled up out of Omi violently and threw him aside. Omi hit   
the side of the building lining the dark alley hard. He began to cough up   
blood and shake. Omi hid his face, ashamed to have anyone, especially Nagi   
see him like this. God Omi. You can't do anything right. Can't even walk   
back to the hotel without getting raped.  
'Put some clothes on, Schuldich" Nagi snarled. He purposely picked out   
Omi's t-shirt and shorts, even though they were too small for him. If he   
wanted to die in Omi's clothes, so be it. Nagi was at an obvious   
advantage. He was a weaker fighter, but he had much more energy and he had   
passion. Passion to kill. Schuldich had just raped his beautiful Omi. He   
had violated him in the deepest sense. Omi, who already felt like a bad   
enough person because of his past, now had another item to add to his list   
of reasons he was infirior. Schuldich only wanted continue his neverending   
torture of Nagi.   
The one thing that Schu did have on him was brute strength. He was   
absolutely huge. He could have easily thrown Nagi all the way across the   
alley. Yet Nagi was still winning by a longshot. He was just about to   
finish him off when Omi looked up and noticed that Ken was bleeding   
horribly and had a broken nose. Omi dashed in, trying to stop the fight.   
He was afraid only that Nagi could be hurting himself. And it was all his   
fault for being a stupid whore. He had to stop him from hurting Nagi. A   
punch meant for Nagi, meant to knock him out, one that he could have   
easily doged, hit Omi right in the face. Omi flew back into Nagi as a loud   
crack resounded through the air.   
Nagi had never truly cried in all his life. He had cried, but never   
had it been like this. This time, it was as if his entire soul was coming   
out with those tears. One dropped to Omi's face. If anyone had been there   
to enjoy it, they would have found it a beautiful sight. Omi, however,   
hardly seemed to notice the blow. He leapt up and with all his soul and   
all his strength, tore at the man. He seemed possesed by some strange   
demon. The man was taken completely by surprise at this sudden, unexpected   
turn of events. When he recovered from the sheer shock of Omi's attack,   
he began to fight back. Nagi, realizing that Omi was being hurt even more,   
tried to extract Omi from the fight meant for him, only to find that he   
was frozen. Like a statue, he just stood there and watched Omi's life was   
violently torn away from him. for the first time in his life, he could not   
use his powers. He had always dreamed of the day when his powers would be   
gone finally. Now that it was finally here, he hated himself. He coyuldn't   
do anything to save Omi. The air gained an element of stillness that only   
death can bring.   
By now both men were, once again, nude. Schuldich, in a sleek, smooth   
movement was behind Omi.   
"You're pretty sexy. Too bad I have to kill you," he whispered into   
Omi's ear just loud enough for Nagi to hear. He slid his tounge into the   
smaller blonde?s ear and began nibbling at his ear. He slid his hard penis   
into Omi and this time, his screams were not those of pain, but of   
pleasure. Omi began to moan loudly as Schuldich covered his penis with the   
wetness of his mouth. As he reached his climax, he screamed out, not Nagi,   
but Schuldich. Nagi could feel his life ripped away form him with that   
single word. Ken fell to the ground. Schuldich, feeling pleased with   
himself, walked over to Nagi, licked his cheek and whispered "Thanks for   
letting me borrow your boyfriend. I'm done with him now."  
Schuldich picked Omi up off the ground and delivered the final blow   
driectly to Omi's skull. Nagi could hear the loud crack ringing in his   
ears. He thought it would never stop. Thick red blood spilled out and ran   
down his neck as his limp, naked body was thrown at Nagi like a ragdoll.   
He could feel the life drain out of Omi. He tasted and smelled his   
tangible life leaving. Nagi screamed into the night as Schuldich ran off   
into the darkenss.   
How could he have let Omi go off in the dark, if a forgein country   
unarmed by himself? What was he thinking? He pulled Omi to his chest and   
felt him dissolve like sand through his fingers. He looked up to see   
Schuldich, standing over him, picking him up and whispering into his ear   
"I love you." And Nagi, believing him.   
  
  
  



	2. sweet dreams

  
Sweet Dreams: Part 2  
  
... denotes thought  
  
Nagi threw his eyelids open violently. He found himself bathed in icy   
cold sweat. Like needles all over his body. He pulled Omi closer to his   
chest as he began to tremble.   
It was only a dream... a dream he told himself over and over again.  
Squeezing Omi tighter in his arms, he reassured himself that his   
angel was in fact alive and in his arms. Everything was alright. Omi was   
perfectly fine. He hadn't been killed or raped and Schuldich wouldn't ever   
touch Omi. Why did everything still feel so wrong?   
Nagi could not sleep at all. He looked around the hotel room checking   
to see if anything was out of place. Searching for anything to be wrong   
with the room. The sheets were stained with his own sweat. That dream had   
seemed do real. The feeling of Omi drifting out of his life casually as if   
he were simply a single yen, easily exchanged for food or clothing of   
temporary happiness.   
Nagi lay in bed with Omi in his arms for a few minutes. He's real.   
He's alive. You are holding him right now. He's not dead. He tried to   
drive that point into his head. He closed his eyes and images of Omi   
dissolving out of his life flashed before his eyes. It all seemed so real.   
It was horrifying to even think that he could simply forget Omi. He found   
himself utterly incapable of understanding the meaning of his nightmare.   
Suddenly he heard music. It was coming from the other room in their   
small two bedroom apartment, calling him in. Nagi found himself afraid to   
leave Omi alone, even if only for a few momments. Knowing that he would   
leave, he picked Omi up. He stood and began to walk out of the room. He   
unlocked the door to Aya and Ken's room. It was empty. They were probably   
still out "eating dinner."  
  
And if I jumped off the Broklyn Bridge,   
Tell me would you still follow me?  
  
Why the hell was Aya listening to Three Doors Down?  
  
And if I made you mad today,   
Tell me would you love me tomorrow?   
Please...  
  
Omi streched in Nagi's arms. He looked so beautiful with slightly   
flushed cheeks. The moonlight made him look silvery and the fact that he   
was only wearing an old, worn out pair of loose fitting black silk boxers-   
that could easily slip off- made him absolutely irrestable. Nagi lay Omi   
down on the bed softly and kissed him delicately and softly. Omi let out a   
soft sigh and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Or would you say that you don't care,   
And then leave me standing here   
Like the fool who is drowning in despair,   
And screaming...  
  
"Mmm... Nagi-kun, where are we?" Omi said looking wide eyed and   
sleepy.   
Nagi turned the music down and sat down on the bed next ot Omi. He   
pulled him up to his chest and could feel the warmth of his body. He began   
to stroke the soft, silky, ribbon-like strands.   
"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, but I was afraid to leave you by   
yourself, so I..." Nagi trailed off realizing Omi had fallen back asleep.   
He must be exhausted. They had all been so busy the past few days. They   
had been on the plane Friday, Saturday, it had been sightseing- The Louvre   
and The Eiffel Tower- and yesterday they had gone to the Opera, trying to   
find their target that they still hadn't found. They were addmittedly having   
a great time in France, but Nagi kenw that sometime, they would have to complete   
their mission and then all the fun would b eover and Omi and Nigi would have   
to go back to the way their lives had been before. Nagi was afraid for the day   
that happened because he knew that Schuldich would have much for him to do   
when they go back.  
Even though Schuldich had insisted that he was a changed man and that   
he would never hurt anyone ever again, now that he had Farfello, Nagi   
still didn't trust him. He just found it so hard to trust someone who had   
misled him so many times and hurt him so many more. He was afraid that he   
would find some way to ruin Nagi's happiness. He was so afraid he would   
steal his Omi. Everyone else believed ad trusted Schuldich. everyone else   
was ready and willing to give Schuldich a second chance. That was exactaly   
Nagi's problem. This wouldn't be his first time forgiving Schuldich. Nor   
the second, or even the fiftieth. In fact, Nagi had lost count. How many   
times had he forgiven Schuldich? How many second chances had he given the   
red-haired German?   
Nagi wiped the icy droplets of sweat from his face, only to find that   
they were his own salty tears. He was crying. He had promised himself on   
that first day that Schuldich had raped him that he would never do it   
again. Well, here he was, crying, like the baby he was. Get a hold of   
yourself Nagi. It was only a dream.  
  
Living risky, never scared,   
Wander closer to the edge.   
Nothing valued, think, no fear,   
Always wondering why you're here...  
  
Only a dream... only a dream... it was just a dream... He pulled Omi   
closer to his body. He felt like he had already gone over the edge.  
  
Falling faster, time goes by,   
Fear is not seen through these eyes.   
Nothing ventured, nothing gained,   
Feel no sorrow, feel no pain.  
  
Nagi was falling, falling hard. Lost in a world of deceit and hate and   
pain without Omi. But I have him. He's right here... That one thought made   
a world of difference. Suddenly, a vicious, voice bit into Nagi coldly.   
One that he had almost become accustomed to hearing.   
THAT'S JUST IT, YOU DONT HAVE HIM.  
He shook from the sudden chill in the room. It was, of course   
Schuldich, breaking his promise and trying to ruin Nagi's life. But still,   
what was that supposed to mean?   
YOU'VE SEEN THE WAY THAT HE LOOKS AT YOUJI. OH, COME ON! *YOU*   
ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT SOMEONE COULD EVER LOVE YOU?! REMEMBER YOU WILL   
ALWAYS BE MY SWEET LITTLE BISHONEN WHORE. AND YOU'RE SO GOOD AT IT TOO!  
No! It's not true! he loves me! He told me himself! I have him right   
here with me! You're wrong!  
NO! Schuldich persisted. NOW YOU MUST STOP THIS AFFAIR. BUT WAIT UNTIL   
MORNING. SLEEP NOW... REST... He chanted quietly.   
Nagi instantly feel asleep. Omi curled up in his arms and sighed.   
Nagi never wanted to let him go, ever.  
  
  
  



	3. sweet dreams

  
Sweet Dreams: Part III  
  
... denotes thought  
  
Nagi and Omi rose along with the sun that morning. They walked out on   
the roof and watched the sun rise together. It was a cold morning so Nagi   
held Omi tightly. Nagi felt so contented just sitting there wordlessly   
with Omi in his arms. He smiled down at Omi and brushed his hair out of   
his eyes. Omi softly rested his head on Nagi's shoulder. Nagi kissed Omi   
on the forehead.   
He wanted Omi to be happy forever. He wished that he could just wipe   
away Omi's past as if he were cleaning off a slate. He wished it with all   
his heart. He hated to watch Omi act like everything was perfect and he   
was just happy as possible because Nagi knew that inside he was miserable.   
It was somewhat comforting that he took away some of that misery.   
Sometimes he could even cause Omi to forget everything. But Nagi knew that   
Omi could never feel whole again. And yet he put on this act for all of   
his friends. He wanted them to have someone the keep them happy. Someone   
to give them the childish youth that only he could offer. That was why   
Nagi played along. sometimes he even forgot that Omi was just acting. Just   
putting on a face, a mask over his true self.   
"I love you Nagi," Omi whispered softly.   
"I love you too Omi," Nagi whispered, fearing that he would ruin the   
perfect momment. But he knew that it couldn't last. Not with them. Nagi   
watched as Omi bit his lip held back tears. "It's ok to cry Omi. It's only   
me. There's no one here but us."   
Now Nagi too was holding back tears. He hated it when Omi thought   
about his family. He hated it because he knew what his family made him   
think of.   
"Nagi," Omi breathed, burying his face in Nagi's chest. Nagi held   
Omi tightly for a few seconds then put one hand under his lovers chin and   
pulled his face level with his own. He kissed him softly on the cheeks,   
wiping away his tears with his kisses. Then he picked Omi up and took him   
back inside.   
"I promise you won't have anymore nightmares tonight."   
~~~   
Look at those two," Schuldich said with a laugh. "They probably slept   
all night." They probably slept all night. No Twister for them! Schuldich,   
Farfie, Aya, Ken, Crawford and Youji had all spent the entire night   
playing strip Twister in the game room. Of course, as soon as it turned   
strip, Youji had run for his life screaming wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, at   
the top of his lungs. Crawford, on the other hand, had calmly, walked out   
of the room, as if nothing were going on.   
"I think that they look cute!" Ken said, hinting to Aya.   
"Cute my ass! Look where his hand is!" Schu exclaimed.   
"You just have to ruin everything, don't you Schu?!" Ken whined, his   
voice cracking.   
Aya couldn't help smiling slightly as he walked to Ken and put his   
arms around him. "If you want to, we could do that tonight." Aya whispered   
softly.   
"We should probably wake them up now if we're going to make it to the   
beach." Aya said in his usual emotionless voice.   
"I can do it," Farfello said, pulling out his precious knives to   
choose one.   
"NO!" All yelled in unison.   
"We would like to keep them alive if at all possible. That's right,   
put the knives away. Good madman!"   
"How would he feel if everyone treated him like he was insane?"   
Farfie mumbled while hiding his knives.   
"I'll do it." Schuldich said with an devilish smirk, while beginning   
to sing "Crazy" by Britney Spears in both boys minds.   
"What time is it?" Omi asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes while Nagi   
sat up looking severely disturbed.   
"Make it stoOooOpPppP!!" Nagi screamed   
GOOD MORNING MY PRECIOUS LITTLE WHORE! DOES MY BABY REMEMBER WHAT HE   
WAS SUPPOSED TO DO TODAY? WELL? DO YOU? Schuldich reminded, becoming   
slightly agitated by the boy's sleepiness.  
No, not you again. Shut up, just go away and leave me alone.  
SO YOU DO REMEMBER. OF COURSE YOU DO. HOW COULD YOU FORGET? IT'S   
ABOUT YOUR "PRECIOUS" OMI. WELL I DON'T THINK THAT HE'LL BE YOURS FOR MUCH   
LONGER. UNLESS YOU STOP HIM. YOU KNOW HOW TO STOP HIM. SO GO FIND YOUJI.  
Schuldich was beginning to get tired of Nagi's innocence. He would have to   
take care of that after Nagi had completeed his mission. A few days would   
do the trick, but where would the fun be in that. He had been being nice   
to that litte brat for too long anyway.   
"Where"s Youji? I need to talk to him." Nagi asked of no one in   
particular in a very timid voice.   
"Hn. The rest of the group already left. We're meeting them at the   
lake." Aya said calmly.   
SEE, HE KNEW. HE WAS EXPECTING YOU TO COME AFTER HIM. Schuldich   
insisted   
"Well then, We had better get moving. We don't want to keep Youji   
waiting, now do we?" Nagi muttered sadly. He took Omi's hand and began to   
walk slowly, defeatedly into their room.   
Yes. He's definetly too happy. He proabbly thinks that he has a   
chance to escape me. That he had a chance at finding someone that loved   
him. Well I can't let that happen. Even if Omi did love him, I'll make   
sure that he doesn't when I'm done with him. If I can't have my precious   
little whore to play with, no one can.  
Schuldich chuckled as the group left the room.  
  
  
  



	4. sweet dreams

  
  
Sweet Dreams: Part 4  
  
... denotes thought  
  
"Aya, let me put your sunscreen on. I don't want you to turn into a   
lobster!" Ken said playfully. "You already have the pinchers!"   
"Do I?" Aya asked, beginning to pinch Ken.   
"Ow! Help me! Someone save me from the grat losbter Aya!" Ken   
screamed, tackling Aya.   
"Get a bush you two." Youji said disgustedly.   
"I still don't understand why we aren't working on the mission.   
Why on Earth did we have to get paired up with, of all assasins, Weiss?   
You people are so lazy! Not even I can keep you at work!" Crawford said,  
pulling out his phone. "Well, I'm calling a cab. If any of you would like   
to join me... what am I saying? Good bye and good ridance! I will see you   
neanderthals at the hotel.   
"Well who lit the M80 up his ass?!" Youji joked. He looked very   
offended when he noticed no one was paying attention to him. Then he   
remembered that he was left with the happy couple, the two toddlers and   
Mr. Madman, who was currently trying to convince all the children that   
a nearby duck was God in disguise.   
"Is anyone else hot?" Omi asked, fanning himself.   
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm definetly hott. Speaking of   
which, I saw a *sexy* woman over working at the ice cream stand. Does   
anyone want to come with me and *buy some ice cream*? Youji asked, his   
eyes glazing over.   
"Sure! I'd love ice cream!" Omi squealed in delight, running off with   
Youji towards the nearby ice ceam cart. "Nagi, will you please come with   
me? I'll miss you, plus I don't want to be all alone with Mr. Womanizer   
here." Omi pleaded with dinner plate blue eyes. For once, Schuldich had   
no response.   
"Well, I'm not really hungry.." Nagi's voice trailed off. He *really*   
didn't want to go all the way over there and with YOUJI. Then again, he   
would be with Omi and that made up for everything. "Oh, ok!" Nagi said,   
running after his treasured Omi.   
GO ON. NOW IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR YOU TO MAKE YOUR MOVE. YOU JUST   
NEED TO TALK TO YOUJI. MAKE SURE OMI UNDERSTANDS THAT YOU NEED TO BE   
ALONE. THEN YOU CAN PUSH YOUJI INTO THE LAKE. SAY IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT.   
THAT'S ALL IT WAS. HE SLIPPED AND YOU TRIED TO SAVE HIM, BUT YOU JUST   
COULDN'T GET THERE IN TIME. YOU COULD EVEN USE YOUR POWERS. THEN THERE   
WOULD BE NO PROOF. "Youji, I need to talk to you," he said, cursing   
Schuldich for having so much power over him. If only he could stop the   
thoughts. But he would have to kill Schuldich to do that. No matter how he   
tried, Nagi knew that he would *never* be able to do that. "Alone," he   
sighed to Omi.   
Omi walked towards the ice cream stand and got in line. He looked so   
sweet and helpless. Why was this happening to them? Life had been so much   
better before. Almost perfect. Just yesterday.   
"So, what did you want to talk about? I wanna go get that girls   
number, so speed it up."   
Nagi started to give in to Schuldich and swing at Youji until he   
caught sight of Omi again. Then he froze, mid-swing.   
"NO!" Nagi shouted. He refused to give in to the voice. He would only   
hurt those that he loved. Those who loved him.   
NO ONE LOVES YOU! NO ONE EVER HAS AND NO ONE EVER WILL! YOU SHOULD   
KNOW THAT BY NOW! BUT INSTEAD, I HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING YOU. YOU WILL   
ALWAYS BE MY STUPID LITTLE WHORE.  
Nagi searched around franticallly. He didn't remember Schuldich   
coming with them to the beach. He hadn't. That meant... that the voice he   
was hearing now was not Schuldich. But, if it wasn't Schuldich, who could   
it be? Could it possibly be a part of him? He knew that it had to be.   
There was no other explanation. But it still sounded like Schuldich! Where   
was he?! It had to be him! Had Schuldich actually become a part of him?   
Was that possible?! No! Nagi would not let Schuldich live in him too.   
But Omi loves me!  
STUPID LITTLE WHORE. YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A WHORE. YOU CAN'T EVER BE   
WORTH ANYTHING. EVER. The voice was becoming weaker now, but it was   
still there.   
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Nagi whispered.   
"Nagi?! What the hell is wrong? Hey, Omi! Come here, There's   
something wrong with Nagi!" Youji yelled, panicking. He had never seen   
Nagi like *this* before.   
Omi ran over just as Nagi began to calm down. The voice was gone now,   
whoever it belonged to. Now he could eb himself again. He took Omi into   
his arms and kissed him.   
"Well, he seems fine to me!" Omi said giggling.   
"You taste like chocolate ice cream. I like it when you taste like   
chocolate ice cream!" Nagi began to tickle Omi.   
"I do NOT taste like chocolate ice cream! I didn't even get ice   
cream!" Omi wailed between giggles. He began to fiercely tickle Nagi. The   
two boys collapsed into a fit of giggles on the ground. Youji just stared   
at them with a bored look on his face.   
"I dunno, I guess..." Youji trailed off, as he ran towards the cart.   
He had just noticed that the girl was leaving. "I'm gonna go get me a new   
number!"   
"I still think you taste like chocolate ice cream!" Nagi whispered in   
Omi's ear.   
"We'll see what you think after eating some!" Omi said, jumping up   
and racing off to the ice cream cart.   
  
  



	5. sweet dreams

  
  
Sweet Dreams: Part 5  
  
------------------------------------  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS, I   
SERIOUSLY SUGGESST YOU FIND SOME ALTERNATIVE READING MATERIAL. IF YOU DO   
NOT LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ THIS. Now, on to the fic...  
------------------------------------   
"Hey Youji, I'm going up to the room. Come with me now, I don't want   
you to wake me up at two in the morning and kick me out because you have   
some girl you need to fuck," Schuldich joked.   
"Ok, ok. I'll come up in a little bit. Just let me finish this   
game." He had been playing that stupid Duck Hunter game all night. The   
music was so annoying!   
"Hey Youji, come here," Nagi said, "I remembered what I was going to   
say to you earlier"   
"Finally!" Youji said sarcastically, "The suspense has been killing   
me!"   
"Let's go out on the balcony." It was only two stories up, but it   
would work. It had to. He closed and locked the door behind him and after   
making sure that no one else was watching, he jumped up on the railing and   
began to pace it.   
"Hey idiot. You know how clumsy you are. Get down from there before   
you fall off! If we lose anyone in this mission, we won't be able to   
complete it!"   
"Hn. I like it up here. Well, you do realize that Omi is MINE.   
Right?"   
"Wow! I din't know you were so posessive! Well, I'll be sure to back   
off, cause I know that I've just been all over..." Nagi began to lift   
Youji off the ground and show him jsut how strong he was.   
"Nagi?! What the hell are you doing?!" Nagi dropped Youji and shook   
his head   
"Yeah. You do that." With that, Nagi jumped off the railing and   
walked back inside. "Let's go up to our room Omi." Nagi said as he walked   
by.   
"Ok!" Omi followed Nagi up the stairs and into the room. " I'm not   
really that tired." Omi whispered as the two climbed into bed, "We don't   
have to go to sleep." Omi hinted.   
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Nagi asked sweetly, trying to   
look innocent.   
"Oh no! Why would I EVER do something like that!" Omi teased, while   
tugging impatiently at Nagi's belt.   
Nagi calmly shook his head and pulled Omi up against his body,   
whispering "No, this time it's your turn." Nagi said plainly as he dropped   
Omi onto the bed and straddled him. Nagi slid his hands up the front of   
Omi's chest, then back down to his lower back, pulling him up to a seated   
position. He kissed Omi, softly pushing his tounge into Omi's mouth. Omi   
sighed heavily and slid his hands underneath Nagi's shirt and up his back.   
Nagi pulled apart Omi's legs and lay his head on Omi's upper thigh that   
was still covered in soft, dark denim. He placed his hands firmly on Omi's   
hips and nibbled teasingly at the firm bulge.   
"Nagi," Omi gasped, desepration plainly displayed in his expression.   
He need this as much as Nagi did. He needed Nagi. He pulled the Omi's   
pants off, not without struggle, and rubbed his cheek against Omi's raised   
length. Omi moaned quietly, squirming slightly. Nagi began to kiss the tip   
of Omi's cock as he allowed the older boy to fall softly onto the bed. Now   
laying down, he began to moan softly as Nagi worked his way up. He began   
to gently caress his cock with the length of his tounge. As Omi came, Nagi   
softly and gently placed his lips over his lover's cock and drank every   
last drop of the thick liquid. Then Nagi slowly and calmly climbed into   
bed next to Omi, stroking his head while Omi panted, trying to catch his   
breath. Nagi suddenly remembered the first time he did this to Omi. It had   
been so beautiful, so different from what it was with Schuldich. He had   
been so afraid that he would hurt Omi. Because he had never experienced   
true happiness with another man, he only knew the pain and torture that   
had always accompanied sex with Schuldich. Anything with Schuldich had   
been torture. Nagi was so glad that he had allowed Omi to coax him past   
that initial fear, because he felt so wonderful knowing that he,   
imperfect, burden to all society, Nagi, had made someone that happy.   
In an instant, Omi was under the sheets gently massaging Nagi's   
crotch. Nagi gasped, completely shocked by the quickness of his lover. He   
moaned loudly and helped Omi out by pulling his pants off. Omi expertly   
began to nibble at Nagi's hardened lenth causing Nagi to squeal   
repeatedly. Then he grabbed Nagi's pelvis, holding both boys steady. He   
took Nagi's cock into his mouth and began to massage it with his tounge.   
As he did this, he allowed his hands to slide down and massage Nagi's   
silky inner thighs. Nagi's back arched and he moaned loudly between   
passionate gasps as he came. Omi gulped every last drop down and then lay   
down, exhausted. Nagi, after regaing his breath, reached down and pulled   
Omi up, rolling him over onto his back gently. Omi looked up at him with   
an innocent look and a flushed face. Nagi pulled him to his chest and held   
him tightly, gently stroking the older boy's silky strands of hair. He   
kissed Omi gently on the forehead.   
"I love you Nagi," Omi whispered tightening his arms that encircled   
Nagi's hips.   
"I love you more Omittchi," Nagi whispered, sighing contentedly.   
Every time Omi said those words, his first thought was and probably always   
would be Why? Why did someone so sweet and wonderful and perfect love him?   
How was it possible? Nagi knew that, if he met himself, he could never   
love that person. He probably couldn't even be friends with him. Nagi   
would probably hate himself if he got to know him.   
"Nagi, there is one more thing..."   
"What, what is it?"   
"I probably sound so stupid, cause you have, well, you know, so much   
experience... but, I... can we... well, you know?" Suddenly, Nagi's heart   
began to pound so hard that he felt as if it was tearing him apart and   
would soon come flying out of him. He was truly scared. Schuldich had hurt   
him so much that first time, no, every time. He didn't want to hurt Omi   
like that. He didn't want Omi to suffer. He was so afraid that he would   
hurt Omi and that Omi would then hate him for it, like he hated Schuldich.   
But part of Nagi wanted Omi so badly. He didn't just want Omi as his   
lover, he wanted Omi to be part of him, as much as humanly possible.   
"Nagi?" Omi whispered, confused and worried that he might have said   
the wrong thing. Maybe all of Nagi's worst memories with Schuldich had   
just resurfaced and it was al his fault!   
The part of Nagi that wanted Omi won.   
  
  



	6. sweet dreams

  
Sweet Dreams: Part 6  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Omi anywhere?" Nagi asked, dashing madly into   
the room.   
"I dunno, but I haven't seen Youji yet today either," Schuldich   
said, going back to Crawford. Nagi knew something was wrong. Omi and Youji   
were both missing at the same time. Were they together? What were they   
doing if they were? Had last night meant nothing to Omi? Did he love   
Youji? Was Schuldich right?   
"Ken started by looking in the room that Schuldich and Youji were   
sharing. He looked in all of the other bedrooms and there was no sign of   
either one of them. He got into the elevator and decided to look down on   
the bottom floor. Maybe they were just in the game room or maybe they were   
both swimming. "No, no!" He whispered tohimself. The littlee boy that was   
sharing the elevator with him looked up at him. He had blue eyes and short   
dirty blonde hair.He reminded Nagi of Omi.   
"What's no?" He asked.  
"It's... it's nothing..." he mumbled. This little boy could never   
understand what Nagi was going through right now.  
"Oh. I'm going swimming. My mommy is already down in the pool   
waiting for me. Where are you going?"  
"I... I don't know," he said. He wished that he were still a child.   
Even more though, he wished that he had been as innocent as this boy was.   
He would never have that though. All because of his "gift."   
The elevator had reached the bottom floor. Nagi walked out of the   
elevator and started off down the hall. He looked in the first game room.   
There were two old men sitting at a table playing chess. Unless both Omi   
and Youji had aged very quickly, that wasn't them. The next two rooms were   
empty. Half of him hoped that the next room would be empty and the other   
hoped to find them in the room together. He opened the door to find Omi   
and Youji asleep on the couch. Youji had one arm wrapped loosely around   
Omi's waist. Omi's face was buried in Youji's chest. Even though Nagi   
couldn't see his face, he could tell that Omi was very happy. Suddenly,   
the voice, Schuldich's voice, took over his body. Out of nowhere, Nagi was   
holding a gun and it was aimed directly at Youji.   
"Omi, get up," Nagi said, waking up Omi and Youji. Youji sat up   
rigidly and looked from Omi to himself and finally to Nagi. He was   
confused as all hell.   
"Nagi, This is.. I was just.. I can explain Nagi."   
"I'm sure that you can, but I don't want to hear it. Now come over   
here, Omi. Now."  
"No. I'm not going to leave Youji. I won't let you-"   
"Nagi, it's ok. Just put the gun down. We can talk this out. We're   
all friends here, right? Buddy?"   
Nagi shot Youji directly in the head.   
"Oh my god! NO! Youji!" Omi collapsed onto the floor next to Youji   
and began sobbing voilently. He bent over and kissed Youji gently on the   
lips, hoping that it would save him. "Nagi, how could you? I love him! I   
love Youji! Not you, Youji! You ruined everything!" Omi collapsed onto   
Youji's chest, shaking with tears. Suddenly Omi sat up, looking very   
serious. "Nagi, give me the gun. Give me the fucking gun." Omi yelled. Omi   
had never yelled at Nagi before. Never. Nagi handed Omi the gun and   
prepared to be shot. It was all wrong. Very, very wrong. Nagi heard the   
gun go off and felt nothing.   
He opened his eyes just in time to watch Omi colapse on top of   
Youji, his left hand gently touching Youji's lips. What had just happened?   
This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be dead. They were   
supposed to live happily ever after. Forever. Now Omi was dead and Nagi   
alone, utterly alone. All he had left was Schuldich. Nagi had to go to   
Schuldich and apologize before he lost him too. He couldn't be alone. He   
just couldn't. Maybe if he showed Schu that Omi and Youji were dead, he   
would be happy and wouldn't hurt Nagi. Maybe then he would be happy with   
Nagi and love him.   
Nagi picked up the bodies and walked out the door to go find his   
only love, Schuldich. He hoped he would be pleased.  



	7. sweet dreams

  
  
Sweet Dreams: Part 7  
  
Nagi sat up with a jolt, the bloody images of Omi and Youji flashed   
before his eyes. He could still feel he gun in his fingers. he could still   
smell their blood. He felt their blood all over his body. He had to go   
wash it off. Nagi pulled the knob on the shower out and stepped under the   
steamy jets. He rubbed his entire body with soap. He still wasn't clean   
enough. He still felt their blood all over his body, intermingling. He   
scrubbed his body again an again until he was bleeding. Suddenly,   
Nagi knew. He understood. Nagi was too weak to fight Schuldich. He would   
eventually win. He couldn't handle this much longer. He had also realized   
that Omi was a part of him. When Schuldich won Nagi, he would also win   
Omi. Omi would become a part of Schuldich. That could never happen. Nagi   
could never allow it. He wanted Omi to live the happy life that Nagi had   
always wanted. There was only one solution. Nagi had to stop Schuldich   
from manipulating him. He had to complete his mission. He had to do it   
before Schuldich destroyed him; even more importantly, before he destroyed   
Omi. He looked out the bathroom door and saw that the sun was coming up.   
Omi had left the room. He had probably left while Nagi was in the shower.   
"It's better this way. Omi might not have understood. He probably would   
have tried to stop me." To stop him from destroying Kase. He walked calmly   
into the the kitchen and picked out the sharpest knife that he could find.   
"Hey, you're turning into Farfie here..." he mumbled, trying to calm   
himself. How he was he going to this? He tried to simply slit his wrists,   
but found that his hands were shaking so horribly that he could only rake   
the blade across the skin of his wrist, peeling the skin off in thin   
layers. He then knew what he had to do. He lay down on the bed and placed   
the tip of the knife right where he knew his heart was. "Hey, you've   
killed so many people, what's one more?"  
((Outside))  
"Hey Youji, Let's go see if Nagi's out of the shower yet." Omi said   
impatiently.   
"Ok, ok kid." Youji mumbled while opening the door and walking into   
the room.   
"Shit." Youji stated. Omi summed it all up by screaming and   
collapsing onto the floor.  
  
Don't like the ending? Send me a suggestion at TsukiyonoBlue@hotmail.com   
then! I could fix it... maybe. 


End file.
